sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order
While the New Sith Order commonly is mistaken for a specialized tactical fleet that is an auxiliary unit to the Empire; it is far from that. Created under the direction of Darth Malign in mid-15ABY, it has served a completely hidden agenda, to those who are outsiders- a return of the old Sith ways, religion and traditions that had not been seen in thousands of years. While many believed the old ways and religion were lost; it found a resurrection within loyal servants of the Sith Lord...in secrecy, they operate, and move their pawns into place- something the Jedi will soon be able to sense. History Cloaked in shadow and mystery; the entire organization of the New Order of the Sith has yet to be revealed in any form to the galaxy. The sequestering of Imperial ships by a Sith Lord to serve his own purposes, like many others before, had never been given a second look, or been a surprise anyone. Starting in late 15 ABY; some of the best military commanders and tacticians, as well as resourceful people from around the galaxy were granted an opportunity to join this secret organization. Operating on it's own, as a separate entity from the Empire, under the direct command and auspices of Darth Malign; it currently serves any purposes that the Sith would require, maintaining their own base of operations within fleet which moves as a cohesive organization. The Orders' first operation, was the blockade of Nar Shaddaa, although it's organization and deployment, left many unanswered questions, and seemed to be a quick, tactical withdrawl. Mandate The New Sith Order officially has no mandate, but was given Carte Blanche; to conduct operations that serve the ideals and teachings of the Sith Empire, and serve the will of Emperor Vadim. While it's a broad mandate, that results in a clear purpose only to those within the Inner Circle of Darth Malign, ensuring that the crew remains loyal, and in the event of any of their capture, no information about future plans can be tortured from them. Truly, only Imperial star systems are immune from use, exploitation, operations or sheer invasion, by the very mobile, and secretive Order. Command Structure While the battle group is an organization that is outside the normal confines of any government that is in the galaxy; there is a set structure that defines order within the Order. Each Captain is responsible for their own ship, and the command of her escort ships as well; effectively making a command tree to which only a select few, directly report to Lord Malign. Rarely, if ever, do the battle groups ever split; but despite 2 distinct Captains, they move as a single entity, and a fearsome group to come into contact with in battle. All Sith Droid Legions fall under the command of Legion General Siege; each of the 3 men listed below are considered equal among each other, and report directly to the Sith Lord. Predator Battle Group CO: Captain Dareus *HIMS Predator *HIMS Emperor's Destiny *HIMS Intimidator Independent Battle Group CO: Captain Axel Vichten *Purple Haze *Noquella's Embrace Special Forces Units CO: Legion General Siege *1st Sith Droid Legion Revealed to the Galaxy The existence of the New Sith Order, has not been acknowledged or found out by anyone as of yet; operating in secrecy and silence of all those who hold any rank or association with the group. However, word has occasionally leaked to Intelligence Agencies and possibly to the Jedi; though the organization is rather certain how it had come about. This leak has prompted swift movement of the fleet to random areas around the galaxy to maintain security of itself. Battles & Operations *Nar Shaddaa Revolution (draw) OOC Information *''The New Sith Order has been revealed IN PART to certain areas of the galaxy, although in a very limited sense, to intelligence agencies and the Jedi- Please contact Tyler if you don't have any direct RP knowledge, before using it in an IC form.'' *''Any knowledge of Korynn Fleming having anything to do with the organization is absolutely restricted to 4 people in an IC sense; this cannot be used without the express permission of Korynn or Tyler at any time.'' Category:Organizations